


Here's Nathan!

by Ninjababe



Series: Triple Threat [2]
Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjababe/pseuds/Ninjababe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The next section of Triple Threat background snippets.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Here's Nathan!

**Author's Note:**

> The next section of Triple Threat background snippets.

“Why are we here?” Chris gritted out. “It’s only a graze.”

“It’s a graze that’s bleeding a lot,” Buck stated, watching his partner worriedly.

A dark-haired man was crouched in front of a door at the end of the alley the Agents were hiding in. He didn’t pause in his work on the lock as he replied, “As Mr. Willmington said, it’s bleeding, and the wound probably needs stitches.”

“And, since we’re undercover, we can’t take you to a hospital,” Buck added.

“So, Ezra here can stitch me up in wherever this is?” Chris scoffed.

Having picked the lock, the thief in question snorted. “Hardly. My friend lives above his offices. It seems rather fortuitous that our paths crossed yet again, gentlemen.” Ezra ushered the other two into the building.  
After the three had entered the dark hallway, Ezra shut and relocked the door before turning on the hall light. “This way, he’s expecting us.”

“The why are we coming in the back door? The locked back door?” Chris asked.

Because, Ezra liked to ‘test’ my security, and you aren’t my usual clientele,” a voice behind them stated, making the two agents whirl around, reaching for their guns.

“Nathan!” Ezra stated with a grin. “This is Chris and Buck. Guys, this is and old friend of mine, Doctor Nathan Jackson.”

“Ezra, I don’t mind patching you up, but your co-workers? I don’t think so!” Nathan said, his arms crossed.

“It isn’t what you think!” Ezra explained. “These two are undercover federal agents.”

Nathan snorted. “The feds? They catch you and have you working for them now?” Turning to Chris, he pointed to the chair on one side of the exam room they were in. “Sit.”

“I wish,” Chris muttered as Nathan looked at his shoulder.”

“Nah,” Buck added. “He’s helped us out of a few tight spaces when our paths crossed.”

Ezra nodded with a grin. “You know perfectly well that there are no warrants for my person anywhere in this country. Or, the majority of the world, for that matter.”

“Fine, fine...” Nathan muttered as he started to stitch Chris’s arm.

“So, doctor, huh?” Buck said into the silence that had fallen. “Doctor of what?”

“He’s one of the best trauma surgeons in this country,” Ezra replied, before his face darkened. “Or, he should be.”

“Ezra,” Nathan warned as he put a bandage over the stitches. “I’m a doctor of veterinary medicine.”

“You brought me to a vet?!” Chris exclaimed.

“Explains the really high exam table, and the brochure about rattlesnake bites and dogs,” Buck said, grinning widely.

“A vet!!” Chris exclaimed again.

“Calm down, Larabee,” Ezra said with a glare. “Nathan was a second year resident, specializing in trauma surgery, when he was framed and kicked out.”

Nathan paused in his cleaning up. “I made the ‘mistake’ of not saving the life of Horatio Gonzalez’s mother, even though the surgery was risky.”

“Don’t forget that Gonzalez almost forced the hospital to do the surgery,” Ezra added.

“Horatio Gonzalez, who was a major drug and arms dealer?” Chris asked.

“Yes,” Nathan said bitterly. “He bribed a nurse to say I was drunk for that an all the other surgeries she assisted on.”

“The same Horatio Gonzalez who was convicted on evidence that suddenly appeared on the DA’s desk one day?” Buck asked shrewdly, staring at Ezra.

Chris nodded as he too stared at Ezra. “Not just financial records, but audio, video, and photos.”

Ezra shrugged and grinned. “As I said, Nate’s an old friend.”


End file.
